robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Test Sites : The Unknown
(this is kinda like a compliation of small creepypastas about each test site, not one big one) Roblox's test sites are well known to many. But there are ones that aren't the obvious gametest and optest. I am one of the few who go discovering these unknown sites, and what dark secrets they contain. These are my stories. robloxsitereal When I first visited this site, in April 2012, it was what began my passion for exploring unknown test sites. I was given the link from a suspicious thread on the forums which ran like this: Get Free Robux! robloxfreerobux 11-04-2012 Robux Awaits At robloxsitereal.com, Dont Visit. I didn't get why it said "Dont Visit" at the end. Maybe it was just a ploy to get people to visit? Who knows. My first thoughts on the site were that there was no account creation option, just an account username and password already entered for me on the login screen. The account username? ROBLOX. Yes, that's right, ROBLOX. I was pretty amazed it let me log onto that instantly. I wasn't expecting what happened when I logged on, though. A loud noise came from the computer and it shut down. When it restarted, I went back onto the site. This time, however, instead of shutting down, I was sent to a screen that looked a bit like the account ban/termination screen, except it simply said "ENTER KEY". Below it was a space for me to enter this key. I tried to guess it, but it appeared to be a long one, about 70 characters? After about 10 tries, I gave up. When I logged on back to my ROBLOX account, I got a PM from robloxfreerobux. It read as follows The Key robloxfreerobux 11-04-2012 3:15 PM Find The Key In The Other Ones At first, when I read it, I didn't understand what he meant. What "Other Ones"? It eventually hit me that he meant other test sites. That's when I began exploring. robloxbetasite A few days later, I got another message from roblolxfreerobux. It was pretty off character for him. you find robloxfreerobux 13-04-2012 2:26 PM robloxbetasite.com When I went to robloxbetasite,I noticed one main thing: The games page was gone. There were also no hats on the catalog. There was only one main thing i could do:check the forums.z Here's how the forums seemed to function: LMaD was the one where people would give out keys to access to more keys. One big thread I saw was pretty important, and has stayed with me. It read: if you go far down the sites, be careful shineking 13-04-2012 5:54 PM there are the ones that will kill you. I was pretty confused by that, so I started a conversation with him. Me: how? shineking: they can open, flash a certain type of strobe light in your eyes, and shut down shineking: or put a noise at a certain frequency to compound your brain I was shocked by this. But, determined to get access to the ROBLOX account, I searched for the keys. Roblox Talk was another big one. You had a whole bunch of people talking about roblox, and how to enter this site from it. It seems that if you buy a roblox red cap while in the mad murderer, and enter in the right password, then you can get here. I went to Off Topic and realized there were only 3 subforums in the Club Houses. Clans & Guilds was missing. Interesting. Once I had gone onto the subforum, I noticed the posts were a little off somehow. They seemed to be very... unimportant and fake. Suddenly, I noticed a real thread where the admins section was.